Aliasa
by princessBlackRose
Summary: Aliasa seerer of Rambaldi. More summary inside. Pairings EricAliasa, VaughnSydney, SarkLauren, SarkAliasa(implied), AliasaOC
1. Hiding in Shadow

Alias Fanfiction  
Aliasa (Ali-ay-sa)

A/N: I do not own any of the people or places in Alias except Aliasa and her life. But I am happily married to Sark.  
Shippers: Sydney/Vaughn, Sark/Aliasa, Sark/Lauren, Weiss/Aliasa (implied).  
Summary: When the CIA needs help tracking down two-wanted terrorist they call on the daughter of a fallen agent who will only help the CIA if they agree after that they will leave her alone. Things change when they tell her they need help tracking down Julian Sark. She then gladly accepts the offer but she has a secret that the CIA will find out to late, she has the power to see thee future and will be used to help complete Rambaldi's work.

Prologue  
Aliasa walked through the streets of Cairo, Egypt thinking about how bad her day at school was going to be. Why had she thought going to school in a foreign country would be cool? Okay so it was not the country, it was the fact that when she was over 300 miles from Italy. Italy had been her home ever since she turned seven, after her mother died. Sure Egypt was the country where she was born but until she was seven, she lived in Palestine. She then finally remembered why today was so bad, Midterms, the last ones she would ever have to take, three ancient language and three history exams. She finally realized that today could not get any worse or so she thought.  
That night when she got home there were two men waiting for her. She walked up to them and asked why they were there.  
"Miss Aliasa Li-Din. We work for the United States government and at the moment they need your help." Man one said.  
"My mother told them they were not allowed to ask me to help them at all. I believe her exact words were Stay the hell away from me."  
"We know. But we really need your help."  
"Who is the man with you?"  
"Michael Vaughn."  
"Agent Vaughn I will help you if after I can go back to living my life."  
"Miss Li-din…."  
"Aliasa please."  
"Aliasa it concerns someone I believe you were close with. Julian Sark."  
"When do we leave?"  
"Now."

Ch. 1- Hiding in shadow  
Aliasa followed Vaughn and Weiss to Weiss's apartment where she would be staying. When they got there they carried her stuff into the house and told her everything.  
"Julian Sark has a partner but we don't know who it is so we need you to get close and find out."  
"Julian Sark is no fool, Agent Vaughn."  
"Aliasa what do you want us to do?"  
"Where is Sark now?"  
"Italy."  
Aliasa really did not want to see Sark again but with everything, she had just been told she could tell it was for the greater good.  
"Well I am off to bed if you do not mind. We'll talk more tomorrow."  
Aliasa wanted to tell Vaughn and Weiss the truth but she could not. Her mother had been a follower of Rambaldi and from a very early age, her mother trained her to be a great warrior. Something in one of his Prophecies referred to "A Seer; someone not of the same blood as The Chosen One or The Passenger." When Aliasa was a little older then four, she started having visions. Her mother knew she was the one. The one to help all of the Prophecies come true and it scared her.  
Two Hours Later  
There were two people one was a woman the other a man. They were doing something but Aliasa could not tell what. Then she could make out the mans face, Sark. The last thing she could see was her being tortured by the man she once loved.  
Aliasa woke up screaming, "Sark, perchè lo frequentate? Allah perchè mi mostrate queste cose? Perchè devo essere quello? (Sark, why do you haunt me? Allah why do you show me these things? Why do I have to be the one?). Then Eric came into the room.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I had a nightmare, I'm fine go back to sleep."  
Then Weiss left the room and Aliasa went back to sleep.  
The Next Day  
"Aliasa let me introduce Sydney Bristow."  
"Piacere venirli a contatto. Sono Aliasa. (Pleasure to meet you. I'm Aliasa.)"  
"Il piacere è miniera Aliasa. Ciò è Marcus Dixson ed il mio padre Jack Bristow. (The pleasure is mine Aliasa. This is Marcus Dixson and my father Jack Bristow.)"  
"Felice di venirli a contatto. (Happy to meet you.)" She said "Parlo inglese. Ho scelto appena l'italiano perché lo conosco più meglio. (I do speak English. I just chose Italian because I know it better.)."

"La vostra prima missione Vaughn, Sydney, Dixson e Weiss accenderà con voi. Vi incontrerete con Sark ed il suo socio. Buona cosa parlate basicamente soltanto italiano. (Your first mission Vaughn, Sydney, Dixson, and Weiss will go on with you. You will be meeting up with Sark and his partner. Good thing you basically only speak Italian.)"  
"Parlo sei lingue. Greco, spagnolo, russo, giapponese, ebraico ed arabo. Conosco quattro lingue antiche. Latino, Babylonian, sumerico ed io può leggere Hieroglyphs. (I speak six languages. Greek, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Hebrew, and Arabic. I know four ancient languages. Latin, Babylonian, Sumerian, and I can read Hieroglyphs.)"  
"Aliasa you speak seven languages, you forgot Dutch."  
A voice behind her said.  
"Mister Sloane?"  
"Yes"  
"You did not tell me he was here." Aliasa said angrily  
"You two know each other?"  
"He knew my mother, had her killed too, if I remember correctly."  
"Yes you do."  
"Stay the hell away from me."  
"You got it."  
When they left for Italy Aliasa took a seat next to Weiss.   
"Hi."  
"Hey."  
They sat in silence for the rest of the trip occasionally looking over at each other. When they got to Italy, Aliasa went to meet Sark and his partner at a club in Venice. When she got there she waited for Sark.  
"Aliasa is it possible your beauty has grown. To bad no one can see it under that veil you insist on wearing."  
"Sark we have gone through this, sign of respect, I'm out in public."  
"Meet my partner Lauren Reed."  
"Nice to meet you."  
Vaughn saw the meeting was going well but also saw the blond standing next to Sark looked familiar. "Lauren."  
"Aliasa why don't you tell Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, and whoever else is here it's been fun." Sark said taking Aliasa com link and telling whoever was listening "If you want her to be alive when you get her back, you will let us leave with her without being stopped but if you come after her I'll kill her."  
"Sark why do you want her?"  
"She is The Seer."  
"The Seer."  
"She is the one that will see all that Rambaldi had to say come true. Now she will help the Covenant whether she wants to or not." Lauren said hitting Aliasa over the head and dragging her out of the club.  
"Aliasa" Weiss whispered so no one could here.


	2. Seeing through Time

Chapter Two- Seeing Through Time

Aliasa woke up in a dark, cold, and small room. There was no way to escape she had looked everywhere. She then lay down on the hard bed in the corner of the room.

"Dove sono? Julian, bastardo, voi non siete cambiato li avete. (Where am I? Julian, you bastard, you haven't changed have you.)"

Then she heard someone walking down the hall coming closer and closer. She remained calm not wanting tem to know on the inside she was afraid of what might happen. She whispered to herself "I will not let them win. I won't let him win again."

About five minutes later the door opened and Julian walked into the room. He walked right over to Aliasa and just stared at her. He couldn't make up his mind about what to do. "Aliasa giusto mi mostra che che cosa desidero e potete andare di nuovo alla vostra vita. Potete andare di nuovo a Eric, io sapete che lo amate. (Aliasa just show me what I want and you can go back to your life. You can go back to Eric, I know you love him.)"

"Così il CIA non era l'unica gente che lo rintraccia era? Eravate anche. Qui è la mia risposta che vi non mostrerò che cosa desiderate. Faccia che cosa a me ma non riconsidererò la mia decisione. (So the CIA were not the only people tracking me were they? You were too. Here is my answer I will not show you what you want. Do what you will to me but I will not reconsider my decision.)"

"Aliasa you were always so stubborn. I'm sorry." Then Julian walked out of the room. Aliasa sat thinking about what Julian had said. Then her head began to hurt, knowing what it meant she laid down on the bed and waited to be shown what no one else could see.

_There was a bright light and two people standing over her. One she knew was Julian but the other was someone she had only meant once, Lauren Reed. Then Lauren said something "Son travail est complet. (His work is complete.)"_

Aliasa woke up what seemed like five minutes later but by the scars and bruises she thought more like days. She couldn't remember a thing. She could only remember Julian standing next to her a digging a knife into her left side. She felt her side and she felt the scar. Then she decided she had to escape. Knowing she would never get out alive she was going to have to fake her death. So she began by writing a note on the wall that said

Julian here is all you need to know. Rambaldi's work can not be completed by you or Lauren but by you solving one last thing, how are you going to do it without me.

Then she took part of the bed and made it sharp and cut her side back open, not enough to die but enough to make it look real. Then she waited for Julian or Lauren to return. She waited for what seemed like a lifetime then the door opened. The last thing Aliasa heard was "She is in here. Vaughn she is badly hurt." Eric had come to save her. She would at last be free.


	3. Revealing

Chapter 3- Revealing

Aliasa was taken to the nearest hospital in Florence. She was unconscience most of the way and Eric sat by her telling every time she woke up she would be okay. He could not help but to think at the same time though that she had betrayed him by not telling him the truth. Then Vaughn came and sat down next to him, "How is she?"

"She comes in and out but I believe she will be fine."

"She will make it Weiss. Trust me. You have orders though that when she wakes up and is ready to talk you have to ask her about her connection to Rambaldi. She may be the link to all the prophecies and if she is Dixson wants to get her to a safehouse right away."

"Okay. Why do you think she didn't tell us?"

Then Eric felt something squeeze his hand, "Eric...Eric" a voice said in a small and tired whisper.

"Aliasa, stay with me. Stay awake please, Aliasa please."

Then Aliasa passed out again and five minutes later, they arrived at the hospital.

Eric rushed her inside and the doctors took her to the ER to see what they could do for her. While in the ER, doctors did not believe that she had any chance of living. She had to many broken ribs, her stab wound was infected and it put a hole in her lung so it was collapsing. About thirty minutes into surgery, she flat lined. The doctor called for the crash cart and she was revived. About seven hours later, she was taken to Recovery and the doctor went to talk to Eric and Vaughn.

"She is fine, though for the next 42 hours she will have to stay in a medically induced coma. During surgery she crashed twice and her wounds were severe."

"Thank you. Can we see her?"

"Yes you can, just don't be surprised by her condition. Something else I must tell you we did a CAT scan just be make sure there was not any damage. We found that must of her brain cells are dead," the doctor said holding up her CAT scan. "She shouldn't even be alive. The green part is dead cells and the red is healthy, 94 of her brain cells are dead."

"Then how is she even alive?"

"I don't know."


	4. Truth Takes Time

Ch.4-Truth takes time

Eric slowly walked in to room 447, the room that was at the moment occupied by Aliasa. He took a deep breath and entered the room. What he saw made him very angry at Sark but happy to know she would live, even if just for a while. He walked over to her bedside and just talked to her knowing somehow she could hear him. "Aliasa I know about what you have been hiding from me. You're dying and you did not want me to get attached. You thought I could not handle the news or deal with taking care of you, but I tell you now I will make the rest of your life very comfortable and happy."  
Vaughn then entered the room; "They have Lauren and Sark in custody. Dixson wants us there in fifteen minutes. Eric she'll wake up and then maybe she'll tell you herself what's happening, right now you must come with me."  
"Alright, but I want guards posted at her door, just in case."  
"They're already here."  
"Thank you."  
Fifteen minutes later Vaughn, Eric, and Dixson came to question Lauren and Sark.  
"Mr. Sark, why did you capture Miss Aliasa Li-Din?"  
"Her name for one isn't even Aliasa Li-Din. She is a direct descendent of Rambaldi. Her real name is Aliasa Maria Mirabella Lena Rambaldi. She is his seer; the one of his bloodline that will make sure his prophecy comes true. We were going to use that to our advantage, figure out how it would happen, how we could be a part of it, and then when it was all over we would have had killed her."  
"You know that she is dying then?"  
"She has been dying for three years. The only reason she is still alive is her mother injected enough Rambaldi fluid into her system to keep her alive. It has been wearing off for days now and once it finally wears off it would be a matter of days until she would die. Then everything Rambaldi wrote would never come true." Lauren said.  
"How long until it wears off?"  
"48 Hours."  
"She will be awake by then hopefully we might be able to do something to keep her alive."  
"There is nothing you can do. She is dying and that is how it has to be."

42 hours later  
Aliasa woke up afraid that she was still in her dark little room. Though when she saw Eric she knew everything was okay.  
"Hi Eric."  
"Hey, how do you feel?"  
"Tired."  
"That's funny because you have been sleeping for the last 42 hours."  
"Eric there is something I need to tell you. I'm dy.dying. Have been for a really long time. I didn't want to tell you because you would be stopping me from helping you and you would send me into hiding. I can't live like that."  
"I already knew you were dying. I also know you are a direct descendent of Rambaldi and that your parents were followers."  
"Well that was going to be the next thing I was going to tell you but since you already know I'll leave it at that."  
"Aliasa how are you so calm about this?"  
"Eric when you have been dying for three years you learn to deal and live life like nothing is wrong. Just live like a normal person."

One week later  
"Aliasa.Aliasa?"  
"Eric I'm in here."  
"Oh thank God."  
"Is there something you wanted?"  
Eric then walked over to Aliasa, "Will you marry me?"


	5. In the Arms of Love

Ch.5-In the Arms of Love

"Weiss I...I don't know about this. Are you sure you can take care of me when it happens?"  
"Yes, **Aliasa**. I will can for you."  
"Yes, I will marry you."  
Then the phone rang and Weiss answered it, "Hello."  
"Weiss, Vaughn you and **Aliasa** need to come in."  
"Yeah we'll be there in ten."  
"Okay see you then."  
Ten minutes later **Aliasa** and Eric got there. When they saw VAughn, he had a look on his face that said, "I'm sorry."  
"Vaughn what's wrong?" Eric asked worried.  
Vaughn walked them in to a empty room and said, "**Aliasa** is going to be taken into custody. The NSC ordered this. Somehow, Lauren when we still thought she worked for them told them about her. When they heard about her they went looking for her, when they couldn't find her they put a hit out for her."  
"What?"  
"I have been ordered to take you into our custody."  
**Aliasa** then was taken to holding cell next to Sark's. She would not talk to anyone until Eric came to see her. When he finally did she clung to him not wanting him to let her go.  
"They want you to talk."  
"I'll talk to them but I want something in return. My friend Gina Bellamy, I have not seen her in years and I would like to, so if you could find her and bring her here I would like that very much."  
"That can be arranged."  
"Now what do they want to know?"  
"Well their coming down to see you in an hour, you can ask them."  
"Eric I love you."


	6. blood ties

Ch.6-Blood Ties

An Hour Later  
"**Aliasa**, we need to know about you so we can clear you?""  
"Well then, I will start from the beginning. Everyone believes my real name is **Aliasa** Rambaldi but I only changed my name to that after I found out who my real father was. I was adopted when I was three. I was born in Russia; my parents lied about me being born in Egypt. I have three sisters. I believe you know two of them, Irina and Katya, and my other sister Elena. I lived in Palestine until I was seven, then I lived in Italy until I grew up."  
"You're a Derevko?"  
"Yes I am apparently."  
Then they left her. About ten minutes later Eric came to see her. He just stood there not knowing what to say. Therefore, **Aliasa** spoke first, "I guess you know everything then. I'm the sister of three known terrorists."  
"How did you avoid getting caught up in it?"  
"I told them I would not. Irina came looking for me when I turned seventeen. I told her no and I haven't seen her since."  
"Your friend is here."  
"Hi, **Aliasa**, how are you?"  
"Gina have they asked you anything?"  
"Yeah, Jack kind of gave me a whole test and everything."  
"Paranoid much, is he?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"I am so happy your here. You can tell them what I want when I die."  
"Honey your not going to die yet. I'll make sure of that."  
"It has already started."  
Then **Aliasa** blacked out.  
"Aliasa?"


	7. Through the Eyes of her Enemy

Ch.7-Through the Eyes of Her Enemy

Eric took **Aliasa** to Medical Services. There after about an hour of tests the doctors said she would never wake up. Eric knew there was more to her story and was willing to talk to her one enemy to find out what she was still hiding. So Eric walked down to Sark's cell to talk to him.  
"Sark what is she not telling me?"  
"First you tell me how she is doing then I will tell you the rest."  
"She is never going to wake up. Now tell me what I want."  
"Okay the family that adopted her already adopted a son. His name is Simon Walker. I have had many dealings with him. He cared for **Aliasa** very much; in the way, he would kill anyone that even tried to touch her. They learned many things together. They were never separated until he ran off with a girl one day and she never saw him again. Then about six years later when I was twenty and she was eighteen we started dating. About six months after that I asked her to marry me. She was so blind to my criminal activity she said yes. Then one night I had gone out and she received a phone call threatening her if I did not hand over what I had stolen from, Katya Derevko. Then she wrote me a note and left her ring behind. I have been after her ever since."  
"That was more then she would ever tell any of us. Julian do you still care for her?"  
"She was the love of my life but now I have Lauren, I don't need her anymore."  
Then Eric went back to see **Aliasa**. She looked so peaceful lying there but he could tell she was suffering and in pain. He walked over to her bedside. When Gina saw him, she walked out of the room.  
"**Aliasa** I know you can hear me, I love you. Please wake up."  
Then just like in a dream, her hand moved in his. She was waking up. "Eric I love you too."  
"Marry me right now."  
Eric called in a minister to perform the ceremony. Gina was her Maid of Honor and Vaughn was Eric's Best Man. Eric had written his vow to her, and it was so beautiful she began to cry, "**Aliasa** even after all we have been through I love you so much. We have conquered all odds so far and I believe we will continue to do so. I love you and I Eric Weiss will take care of you until death take us."  
Then **Aliasa** said hers and they were pronounced husband and wife.  
"Eric will you take me home?"  
"Yes **Aliasa** I will."


End file.
